<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And I Hope You Die by Lyno003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947272">And I Hope You Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyno003/pseuds/Lyno003'>Lyno003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortal Tubbo, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tubbo and Ranboo are platonic husbands, might make this a series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyno003/pseuds/Lyno003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo is smart and calculative.</p><p>Dream is just a human playing God</p><p>Alternatively,</p><p>Tubbo is the one that should've been feared</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And I Hope You Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, you will go back home and live in your little commune with your nukes.” Tubbo glared at him, out of all the things he had to argue with Tommy, he didn’t think it would be about his literal life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, this isn’t up for fucking debate! I don’t give two shits about fucking Snowchester! You cannot die.” Tubbo spat and Tommy laughed, looking away to blink away the tears that threatened to spill. He knew it was a lie, Snowchester was Tubbo’s and Tommy couldn’t afford to ruin it for him. He ruined a lot of things, but this was something Tubbo had built in hopes to get away from all the chaos, to just live in peace and it would be beyond selfishness if Tommy were to ruin that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, besides you, Sam and Puffy, no one will miss me. I screwed Tech and Philza over, Jack and Niki are out to get me and if by dying releases the ones under the Egg’s control and normalcy were to return, then what’s stopping me?” And there he went again, the self-sacrificing idiot that was loyal to a fault, who would quite literally die rather than ask for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you die, then what was the point of going to fight for the discs?” Tubbo asked, feeling cold despite the puffy parka he had on. Tommy gave him a strained smile, pulling up his inventory and getting the discs. Mellohi and Cat shined in the sunlight. He handed them to Tubbo, a sign that after everything, Tubbo would always hold Tommy’s trust, something precious and rare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo placed them into his inventory, his eyes trained on Tommy’s. There was a look of acceptance, solidifying the fear Tubbo felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was going to die, and Tubbo couldn’t do anything about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy pulled him into a hug, his body trembling as Tubbo held onto him. He cried for the first time since the last fight with Dream, he thought they were done, done with fighting, done with everything that involved Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy left later on, saying something about saying goodbye to the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo shoved down the fear and despair he felt, it wasn’t healthy, but he was a child bred from war, none of his coping habits were healthy. At least he hadn’t picked up smoking or drinking, something he knows Tommy wasn’t lucky to avoid. He busied himself with his hotel, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach when Sam made his way over to him, his eyes red and his hands shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy’s dead.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam whispered and Tubbo forced himself to shove the feeling of agony down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, Sam. I know.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hugged the King of Creepers, knowing that the older man was taking it harder, having taken Tommy under his wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can revive him, Tubbo, you just have to say the word.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream crooned when Tubbo finally went to see him, a week later after Tommy’s funeral. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He died a hero’s death, but he was a child who wasn’t meant to be a hero nor die like one, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Puffy had spoken, her voice full of pain and anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Tubbo laughed in his face, finding the situation hilarious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Dream, I’m not giving you that power.” Tubbo replied, “I am not an idiot, I’m a lot smarter than I look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were an idiotic president, Tubbo.” Dream snarled and Tubbo nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That may be true, but I’ve only lived for seventeen years, you have been around for years.” Tubbo leaned on the netherite barrier, tilting his head. He had asked Sam not to lower it, knowing he had a sliver of safety if the barrier was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the one that is alone is you, is it not.” Tubbo asked, “My best friend might have died, but he cared for the people of this godforsaken server. You wanted the server to be together right? Well, they are, they are mourning the death of a kid shy of seventeen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will get out of here, Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo chuckled, “I’m sure you will, that favor of yours with Technoblade isn’t much of a secret. You’re in luck that Techno cares little of Tommy, his victim complex is as big as your god complex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a God, Tubbo, I can determine who lives and who dies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So can I, I can go out and decide who lives and who dies. You might have the literal power, but anyone can determine who lives and who dies.” Tubbo said, a smile on his face, “When you get out, I will kill you if Sap doesn’t get to you first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, “You can’t kill me, Tubbo. You are weak and naïve and stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distantly, he can remember Tommy defending him against Dream’s insults. They were true, but Tommy would’ve died protecting him, and in a way he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, but you didn’t really check where I was born did you?” Tubbo asked, enjoying the confusion Dream felt. “A server, I’m not sure if you heard of it, 2b2t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned at the surprise that passed through Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know of warfare you wish you knew, I know how to build destructive things that can make the L’Manburg crater look like a creeper hole.” Tubbo leaned closer, “You think you are so powerful with the flimsy book of revival, thinking you have the world in your hands. You are not the only one with that knowledge Dream. Did you ever wonder who wrote it? Surely you don’t believe Schlatt did.” His grin was nearly psychotic, his brown eyes tinged red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Dream by his collar, “Schlatt wouldn’t dare mess with the essence of life or death, not when Death is unkind to those you who use it for personal gain. Schlatt dying was merely a mercy they allowed him to have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying, 2b2t has been closed off for years.” Dream said. He had tried to enter but was denied entry. Tubbo chuckled, pushing Dream away and tugging his shirt down to display the numbers on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RH-031200 </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ram hybrids cost a pretty penny, Dream. I was one of the first to survive. That book of revival, guess who gave it to Schlatt? Me. In fact, I helped write it. It took years of practice until it was perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shuddered, fear slowly coursing through his body. “How old are you then? If it took years to perfect?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo leaned back, “When Death is on your side, you can live forever, but if you want a simple answer my mortal age is 17.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mortal age? What does that even mean?” Dream asked, as far as he was aware, Foolish was the only actual god on the server. Tubbo grinned, sticking his hands into the pockets of his jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve heard Phil say he’s seen empires be built and destroyed, I’ve been around for quite a while, ready to destroy people with a little too much power.” Tubbo said, “I was never scared of you. At some point though, I was afraid </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span> you. Life and Death are fickle, Dream and you not only managed to piss off Death, but Life too. Those two together are a dangerous mix, when they get their hands on you, Death will kill you, Life will revive you and the cycle will continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo turned away, “You have made an enemy out of me, Dream.” He said with a smile, “So I suggest you get on your knees and pray that a God still has mercy on your damned soul, because they’re coming for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lava receded and Tubbo stepped on the bridge, “Also, keep your dirty hands away from my husband because if he gets hurt, whatever I have planned for you will be tenfold worse then whatever the Gods have in store for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in years, Dream felt the cold embrace of fear as the lava returned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really love the headcannon that Tubbo was born in 2b2t but he would be too powerful if they knew where he was from<br/>I also spent like twenty minuets trying to think of a title.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>